


Let's Start from The Beginning

by Edgewurth



Series: Edgewurth's Doctor Who Alternative Universe - Siries 1 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: 5 Short Chapters; Short Novel as part of a short novel siries.I have 4 siries planned, and this is the first of 5 + 1 short-story for this siries. This is also my first time writing an fan-fiction completely so it may not be the best start.--If you wish to learn more about the characters - go here, its the offical source for this fan-siries: https://edgewurth-doctor-who-fan-universe.fandom.com/--The Newly Regenerated Alternative 13th Doctor meets Daniel Emmersion, a witty and sarcastic companion revealed to have recently, or have been working for Torchwood. They deal with some Weevils.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Series: Edgewurth's Doctor Who Alternative Universe - Siries 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028105





	1. Singing On

Hello. I am Daniel. Daniel Emmersion. I am Torchwood Agent Number 5643, working at Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. You should not know this. I am certain of that. I am also certain of how I came to work at Torchwood as the Resident Technology Expert. But, it would not make sense if I started there. So… let’s start from the very beginning. How I met this wonderful woman, The Doctor.


	2. The Doctor Comes Crashing In

I was running. Running for my life from this strange humanoid creature, seemingly intent of killing me. I had heard rumors of these creatures. Some called them ‘Sewer Men’, others ‘Bite Men’, and I heard of an organization calling them ‘Weevils’. Little did I know, I would be working for them now. I’m getting off track… so, this woman. She appeared from above. Came crashing into my life, quite literally. She landed right on-top of this Weevil, killing it. I stood. In shock, my prayers been answered. She declared herself as a Doctor. One of the first things I said that came out of my mouth, and she looked as though she has been asked several times this, “Doctor Who?”.

She just responded “All I am, just The Doctor.”  
Great, a generic name to go by. “How did you come crashing through the ceiling, and survive?”  
“Too many questions, not enough time. Time is a funny subject though.”  
“Do you want to know my name?”  
“Daniel Emmersion, I read it from your nametag”  
Observant she is, I would think she had a big enough concussion to even be unconscious.  
“Shouldn’t you be unconscious, madam?”, I questioned.  
“Madam? I think you will find I am male…”, The Other responded  
“You sure about that?”  
“Enough with the sarcasm!”  
“You sure you don’t want this mirror,” I said, holding a pocket mirror.  
“Why not, see what the lottery gave me…” she said, snatching the mirror out of my hand.  
She took a long look at her features, listing them out right until she noticed two things, which was that she was Welsh, and a woman. My goodness, she looked more shocked than ever. Then it happened. What she called “Regeneration going haywire”, but was really her collapsing backwards into me, as if she wanted to do a trust-fall. I picked her up, taking her back to my house.  



	3. Back Home

I went into my flat, laying The Doctor onto my sofa. Headed into the Kitchen, stuck the kettle on, and prepared to brew some tea, almost as if I knew by gut instinct that that’d be what he needed. A black, fluffy blob brushed against my legs. Felix. Felix, my cat. I set about preparing to deal with cat litter and food. Single ceramic cat-bowl, sachet of Tuna Cat Food, filled up the bowl, set it down. Checked the litter-tray, clean. Checked all-over for any cat sh*t around my house. Found it, cleaned it up, then washed hands. Serve tea for myself and the unconscious woman. Stuck the telly on, watched the news.  
A broadcast about aliens in Cardiff, nothing new there. Except, I saw 2 people behind the reporter. A man wearing war-time clothes, and a woman who wore leather uniform. Special-Ops probably. I brushed it off, thinking it was UNIT sending out specialists. Wasn’t the first time they did that.  
A broadcast about Donald Trump and the elections. Damn, when will they stop about the blasted elections, I am sick of hearing it. It’s 2021 now, not 2020.  
A broadcast about the weather. Rain. The same as always… rain. When does Cardiff never rain? Then again, it could be flat-out-lies. It could be sunny for all I cared.  
The Woman sat in the sofa diagonally across from mine. She awoke with a startle. I swore in my mind, or did I say it out-loud? Could not tell. “I made some tea, for both of us,” I said.  
“Thank you”, a disgruntled but polite reply showed that she, did in fact care, just was in too much pain from this “regeneration” to show it.  
Suddenly, I hear noises from my bathroom. I enter it. She says not to and let her deal with it, but I don’t trust her. I feel like I should, but I don’t. For one, she is a stranger, for two, the NHS are still busy mopping up after Covid with the little scraps of funding left.  
I scream. She came running towards the scream, and bonked it on the head, saying “another weevil”.  
“Weevil?” I asked, “What are they?”  
“Sewer Aliens,” she said, spraying the Weevil with some spray, “remind me to drop this off to an old friend…”  
“Lucky”  
“What?”  
“I don’t have any”  
“You can be mine”  
“You. My… friend. I’ll consider it. You have to impress me.”  
“Fine. For now, let’s deal with the present, the surprise can wait”  
We left my house, my home. Her tea will get cold. She never got to drink it again. We became preoccupied with a task. Deal with the present. Deal with these creatures called “The Weevils”.


	4. Dealing with The Present

We turned a corner. Did I say ‘turned’? I meant ran around. She ran like she was a penguin, who had it’s ass on fire. Now that is a hilarious image. Back on track, we open an manhole. Enter the sewers. Find a mind-probe. Redirect it to level 0. Wait, she has no screwdriver. Not even what she calls her Sonic Screwdriver. All we had was a log, which we could use as a battering ram to destroy the… device. Yes, I know how badly that rhymes. So, we destroyed it. Then found no effect. It was situated in multiple parts of the Cardiff Sewers.  
So, we had to travel around Cardiff that evening, finding all the sewer manholes, opening them up, and checking. Evening turned into Night, Night turned into Day, and Day turned into Evening. It would not be long until resolution came. Even still, we had one more to track down. Finding the last one, and the culprit. A person, named Terrance Bryson.  
She unleashed her might, her rage. It was silent, except for these words.  
“Hello there. I am sure you may remember me as a grumpy Scottish bloke with gray hair, and the maddest eyebrows. Well, I am The Doctor. I am now a silver vulpine, and I will stop you. I will make sure these poor, poor creatures never suffer again under your hands, for all eternity. You caused too much harm. I will NOT accept this!”  
I was shocked. How could this sweet woman, despite wearing rags, be so strong verbally? She gave the impression she was small in the world, but completely filled to the brim with attitude.  
So, that’s dealing with the present. Where next?


	5. 1 Month Later

So, we got out of the sewers fine. I made her get into some clean and new clothes, even if they were a tie-less suit with an overcoat and top-hat. I wondered, how did she get that fashion sense. We found this thing she kept calling her ‘Blue Box’, and 1 month later we did.  
This was what I’d thought be our final exchange, but alas it was not.  
“So Doctor, we found your box” I said.  
“Yes, thank you”  
“Right, I best head home back to my life”  
“Want a lift, in my blue box?”  
“Surely it does not fit all of us?”  
She snapped her fingers, which lead to the door opening. I saw it’s beauty. Silver Walls, Tardis Blue Roundels, a central console. It certainly was big enough for 2 people. In fact, it was big enough for 10.  
“Wow. I can’t believe it.”  
I entered this box. She followed pursuit.  
“Welcome to the TARDIS,” she said, “any Remarks?”  
“My God. I can’t believe it. It’s larger inside than outside!”  
“Well you are not wrong, so what will it be?”  
“Well, I best get back home.”  
“In time for tea? I mean, it can travel in space in time!”  
“Really? I’ve always wanted to go to the peak of Snowdon.”  
“Wow, that’s… local, you sure?”  
“Yes, free holiday.”  
“Come on then Daniel, let me take you there.”  
That was how I started to travel with the Doctor. Torchwood Agent 5643, Daniel Emmersion, Signing off.


End file.
